falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallout Conspiracy
'Prologue' In the years before the bombs fell the world was already griped by social and political upheaval. Riots in the streets brought on by panicked desperation as fuel reserves ran out, the price of all goods and services soared in the economic back lash. Global terrorist attacks and the mysterious spread of the F.E.V. plague... The world needed someone to blame and the War in Alaska finally seemed to blind all to but shades of black and white. Commie plots were perceived in every shadow as citizens were encouraged to be ever vigilant and report any Un-American Activities. Even the neighbor next door was suspect as the stranger in our midst. Fear it seems was the lasting legacy that even the bombs could not destroy. Because War, War never changes. Over view of the Wilder Lands It had been more than 200 years and some change since the bombs, earthquakes and rampant F.E.V. first transformed the region of what was once known as Essex county Massachusetts, near the old New York state boarder. The meany waterways had been allowed to over take the damns man had built and nature recreated its own paths.. Centuries of flooding and northern winter ice flows constant spreading and receding empowered the rivers that had cut the landscape and washed away much of what was civilization. It had became a rugged wilderness of moss and fern covered jagged rock mounds with intermittent chains of tall grass wetlands between groves of twisted gnarled trees with thorny green shrubs that occasionally flowered with new strains of mutated fruits berries and nuts to feed the reemerging wild life that continued to migrate and thrive in a world where man's expansion had suffered two centuries with a reversal of fortune. There was of course the now familiar, mirelurk breeds, giant rats, yao guai, rad roaches, mole rats, wild dogs, ravens and crows even the rare but deadly death claws. Yet still the deep woods of the Atlantic north east coast had proved a haven for wildlife that had gone extinct in so many other parts of world, most with only the slightest of mutations. There was a variety of cave bats, vipers of all shaped and sizes. Feral big cats that had evolved to roughly 3 times the size and stamina of the common prewar house cat. Aggressive "Territorial" elk and moose, giant omnivore woodchucks, the venomous chipmunk and many others yet to be cataloged. The Wilder Lands were indeed a slightly radioactive, F.E.V. soaked garden of Eden. A wilder land where man no longer ruled by divine rite. 'The making of a legend' Raised as a nomadic hunter gatherer our protagonist was truly a man without a country. His mother and uncle were the only tie to civilization he had ever known or needed, they were experienced teachers and his travels were extensive. Along the way there were ruins to be prospected for old world tech, medical supplies and books. All in all he enjoyed an education at least as extensive as any others in the post apocalyptic world. Yet life was harsh and to often short so in time he would found himself alone, orphaned in the wilder lands and that is where our story truly begins. 'Enter the Out Lander' After the prologue slide show, complete with the, familiarly dramatic, Hell boy voice overs the game begins with a cinematic clip from the point of view the Out Lander hurriedly stumbling through a gnarled grove. The scene is peppered with flashes of bloody images and violent sounds like flashbacks from a hallucinogenic nightmare.. Zombies in combat armor with bizarre cybernetic implants. Archaically dressed pirates with scimitars and laser pistols. A forest of humans reaching out, moaning as they die impaled on sharped tree branches and improvised long spears dug into the ground. The Out Lander stumbles on until suddenly the ground gives way and he tumbles into darkness. There is a splash, the crackle of radiation and then the sound of thrusters slowly approaching. All fades into silent darkness... 'Tutorial phase' Auto Save Point: Still in P.O.V. the Out Lander blinks and slowly opens his eyes. He is in a brightly lit metal tube with a small window at eye level that overlooks a small dim chamber with flickering lights and occasional flashes from sparking wires. Again there is the sound of thrusters approaching as a weathered beaten and slightly rusty Mr Handy robot bobs into view and suddenly turns thrusting one of it's eye cam arms close to the glass as it exclaimes in a thick British ascent, " Welcome home! So good to see you alive and, umm, well ?.. There is a pause and then it continues " Oh no , please don't try to talk. Unfortunately your injuries called for extensive facial reconstruction.. To that end, your guidance would be greatly appreciated.. However I must apologize, the Auto Doc has not had proper maintenance in quite some time I'm afraid and so I must warn you the power supply is at critical levels so you should not attempt to exit until you are fully satisfied with the surgery. " This opens the character creation mode. Choose Sex, Race and general appearance. *Note: I use male terms as a default but the game would allow females. So for continuity sake I shall proceed with male references to the Out Lander. Aren't you SPECIAL The robot again spins it's eye cam back close to the Auto Doc glass and cranes it about to appraise the results.. Then pronounces " Quite, em, handsome indeed, Sir!" Pause, " Not quite what I expected but I am sure you will find it a, ah, refreshing change." "Now while the power reserves hold we should make sure you are fully functional. "'' Auto Doc please run diagnostic." * SPECIAL stats are set to players specification. The Auto Doc door opens and the robot comments according to one of the Out Lander's dominate traits. '''Strength' " '' My word Sir! Such might is impressive. Are you sure you are not a robot ? Ha Ha.'' " Perception " '' I dare say, never have I met a human with such awareness'' " Endurance "'' Sturdy as the rock of gibraltar Sir!" '''Charisma' " '' Simply breathtaking.. Um, Sir." '''Intelligence' " Remarkable indeed. Your intellect is a credit to your species Sir." Agility " Fit for the Royal Circus!" Luck " Fortune has indeed smiled on you Sir. " Written by SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 17:50, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Novels